The Mortal Sins of The Lost Child
by Leia Avenrose
Summary: They had thought he had been dead. They thought that he had fallen from the cliff. They had thought wrong. Brother and sister devote their time in finding their baby brother who is one of the world's most dangerous men on the loose. What will they do? r


**Disclaimer**: I don't own _Gundam Wing©_... someone else owns it and I don't make any profits off of my stories... they're just for fun and enterainment... 

**Dedication**: To the one and only _*Sagittarius Girl*_...

___________________

**The Mortal Sins of The Lost Child**

____________________

* _Prelude_ *

"What are you doing here?" Karisa asked as she stared out at the white surf that crashed up against the knife sharp rocks, the gulls and seals letting out their cries of the wild as the setting sun let out vibrant colors of pinks, purples and yellowy oranges as the clouds began to roll in from the West.

"I've come on a special request, really." Benjamin answered firmly as he shoved his hands into the pockets of his black jeans, before leaning over against the doorframe of the bedroom doorway.

Karisa turned around to face him, her deep Prussian Blue eyes searching his face as she swallowed and then cleared her throat. "Who's request?"

Benjamin held her eyes with his own deep Prussian Blue eyes. "My own, Kari." he confirmed quickly and firmly incase she was getting a different idea about his appearance.

Karisa blinked absently. "Why?"

"Because."

"What for?"

"To explain something to you about the boy..."

Karisa frowned and then licked her lips as she began to walk away from the window to sit on the edge of her large queen size bed. "It's over, Ben. He's dead, been dead for over eight years." She whispered in a voice full of emotion brought up from over the past years of grievance and pain.

Benjamin sighed lightly as he pushed off the doorframe to walk over to the bed and then kneel down in front of his little sister. "Kari..." He said softly as he placed a gentle hand on top of her knee. "How do you know for sure that he's dead?"

"I do--"

"That's right! You don't know if he's dead or not. That's why I believe we should re-open the case and search for him again," Benjamin insisted stubbornly as he gave her knee a brotherly squeeze.

"But why? Why can't you let it drop? You saw him fall into that gorge, Ben. You were there!"

"Yes, I was there," he agreed. "But, I didn't go down to get him... I went to get help, I knew and he also knew that I wouldn't have been able to have tackled those rocks and drops..."

Kari shook her head hard and jumped up from the bed to furiously pace the floor. "Ben... tell me, why are you _really_ here?" she asked as she stopped to face him fully.

"Kari... do you remember what he had said before he left that day to go riding in the mountains with me?"

Kari shook her head again. "No... I can't remember. I do remember though the small Christmas gift that he had given mom... that small brooch that had been made out of noodles... the glue was still wet... gooey..." she stopped and slowly lowered her head as tears began to shimmer in her eyes and then slide down her flushed cheeks.

"Kari..." Benjamin began softly as he rose from the carpeted ground. "I brought you some news..."

Kari sniffled quietly and then lifted her head, her hand raising to wipe away the tears staining her flesh. "Nani?"

"Our brother is--" was all Benjamin could say before the entire room was bombarded by bullets, the loud gunshots mingling with the terrified screams of Karisa as she fell to the floor clutching her side and her head...

____________________

[Momoiro Sakura][1]

_Author's Note_: I know what you guys are going to say about this new story... 'Finish _ANOTHER_ damn story before writing another one!' *shrugs* Ah well... gomen about the new story if it isn't _that_ appeasing... I'm trying and a little **NOTE** about updated chapters for my stories; once I start to pay _Support Service_, then I'm start to update more... but other then that, I'll still end up updating whether or not I pay or not... hope you review and like! *^-^*

   [1]: http://groups.yahoo.com/group/Pink-Cherry-Blossoms



End file.
